Book 5 : Growth
by jensraket
Summary: In which Korra meets new unexpected allies and foes and finds that even the most misguided can find their way back on the right path! (Set four years after the defeat of kuvira. There will be Korra/Asami and other couples. Rated M to be safe)


**Prologue**

Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things would have the Temper tantrum of ten thousand lifetimes when he had known that for nearly every day of the past 13 years in human world time, he had two "visitors" that roamed his library freely and undetected of himself and his Foxes. Without making the slightest sound the Two would the two would move catlike around the big building and read everything that caught there eye, absorb every little information of the human world that they could find, from dancing and singing to cooking and farming. Simply Everything! No other of the swarm had this fascination with this alien world that has been the cradle of their mere existence. Of course it was forbidden to leave the save haven that the Mother of the swarm has given them. The mother did so not out of ill will, but to protect her children. Because a long time ago, before she became the mother of the swarm, her charges were misguided and cruel, a true plague to everything that existed, spirits and humans alike. But these Two couldn't help it. Inside them was an untamable hunger for more, for every little piece they could gather of this magnificent world that has been home to their ancestors, thousands of years ago.

On a normal trip to the library the Two would have picked up were there had left last time. An intriguing read about a machine that could run as fast as the swiftest of the swarm, a so called Satomobile, but there was no time for that now. The Two were not here for fun but out of desperation. A cruel sickness had befallen the mother. Day by day she got weaker and none of her children could do anything to heal her. The Two had desperately tried to find help, even dared to talk to other spirits but because of their evil heritage, every potential helper fled in pure terror as soon there caught only a glimpse of the Two. As fast as they could without being seen there made their way to the more current entries of Wan Shi tongs library. Knowing the place almost as good as the owl-spirit himself there found what they're looking for in a heartbeat. Newspapers, so they learned was this pile of paper called, sorted by date and publisher. With sure touch the smaller one of the Two found the latest issue and quickly skimmed over its head lines, before shouting with a young female voice: "Ha see! I told you the Avatar is on her way to the ' _new federal earth sates to watch over the first free elections_ ' there." she read out loud as she looked at the big picture of Avatar Korra who was shaking hands with a guy named Prince Wu. "All we need now is to find way to this town Ba Sing Se. Do you think you can find her there?"

"Of course I can! Her spirit is so strong that it would be very easy to follow its trail. But are you sure about that? How can we be certain the Avatar will help us? Shouldn't we look here for a cure?" her charge whispered with a voice that sounded more like hissing than actual words, as his pitch black claws pointed to the ground, to emphasize what he was saying. "I mean, somewhere here there is certainly something that could help mother. I'm sure!" His eyes were full of concern, maybe even a little fear for his mortal vessel.

"No doubt about that! But you know we have no healers, so even when we find something that could help mother, we wouldn't know how to use it. We need help from the outside. And not from spirits for that matter. We need someone that is alive like mother is. That lives in the human world and knows what someone of mother's kind needs. And after had Avatar Korra rather jumped in front of a spirit canon to protect her enemy, I am sure we have good chances that she will at least listen to us." At the truthful speech of his custodian the tall one sighed in defat.

"Ahhhhh… who would have guessed that never getting sick could be a bad thing. But you are right. Like most times. Just please don't forget that you are alive like mother and there for as mortal too. Please, promise me that you will be careful! I don't want to return alone to the swarm."

"I will! But if we don't act know who knows what becomes of the swarm. We better take the new portal. It will shorten our way a lot. Come on now my big, bad wolfbat! Let's go and do what needs to be done!" the smaller one of the Two said with a humorous glint in her eyes. And with a loving fondle under the chin of her charge, which indeed had some similarities with a wolfbat, she rushed past him. After he had put the newspaper back in its place he followed her. Within a blink the Two vanished, like there were never there to begin with. Not even three hours later the Two stepped through the portal that would lead them to a new, existing and dangerous world were would hopefully find the avatar and to help for the swarm!


End file.
